I Forgive You sister
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Teen Titans Go! , An alternate ending of the 'Mr. Butt' episode. Starfire is done being toyed with by her older sister. But will all the lessons that her friends taught Blackfire all be for naught? Or will Starfire embrace her sister's new leaf. Tad bit too serious for Teen Titans Go! so I guess it's partially in connection to the original series.


I Forgive you

...Sister

By: Thunderstarwarp

It had been an interesting day to say the least. First breaking out of prison, framing her sister to take her place in jail, and then all the Titans teaching and enlightening her about the wonderful younger sister she truly had. How could she not see that? Starfire, despite everything she had done not only forgave everything she had done to her, but still loved her like if nothing had come between them.

Now, here she was with the rest of the Teen Titans teaching her how she can be a good sister as well as a good friend. She really couldn't believe they gave her a chance after what she did to her sister. She was aware that she was going to have to go to the prison to clear her name and hopefully they could make a deal or something to elevate her sentence so she could start making up for all the terrible things she's done.

When she was in jail, when on the run, she always wrote to her or tried to get in some kind of contact...she ignored them...well some of them. Knowing Starfire, she probably sent some she didn't get due to her crimes around the galaxy. She never gave up on her...and yet she always threw it back in her face...she didn't deserve a sister like her...she can only hope to make up for it for all those times she treated her poorly.

A loud crash came from the large windows that were displayed at the tower's living room. Blackfire and all the Titans turned to see the origin of the window's destruction. All of them were in shock but the black haired Tamaranean sat in shock, making a silent gasp...it was her younger sister Starfire. But she had her head sheaved minus some small bits of hair, in a prison suit and burned 'tattoos' on her arms.

"Hey! She's back!" Beast Boy yelled out happily at the sight of their friend...though not questioning why she looked so different.

"Star-" whatever Robin was going to say was quickly silenced the younger Tamaranean's fist. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood shocked at what just happened.

Starfire breathed heavily looking at her started sister, now in the air, with glowing hatred in her eyes "I am here...for the her..." she said displaying her hatred and anger clearly.

Blackfire was still in shock at what she was looking at. Was this really her sister? Had prison...and everything she's done did this to her loving sister.

"Blackfire!" Robin cried out, quickly recovering from the punch Starfire had given him "Remember the lessons!"

She had no intention of fighting her sister or betraying everything her friends had taught her...she was just so stunned at what she was seeing in front of her. She still couldn't believe this was her sister, despite it being clearly her.

She made a silent gulp and slowly hovered toward her sister "Starfire, sweetie" she tried gently before quickly being cut off.

"You have never done anything for me!" Starfire began "Except use me and trick me and getting me into trouble!" she ranted.

"I hear you and I'm sorry!" Blackfire yelled hoping that matching her voice would pierce through her anger and pain...she could tell almost immediately that it didn't work.

"It is too late for the sorry!" the younger Tamaranean screamed out, she hatred and anger echoed through her mind...how could she have done this to her.

It was then before anyone could say anything, Starfire flying to her sister forcing her out the other side of the tower, starbolts burning into her skin as she flew her into several skyscrapers. Building after building along with her sister's painful, burning starbolts showed just how much pain she had caused perhaps much more. After everything Starfire had done and cared for her she only returned with unrighteous and undeserved pain and suffering.

She then drove her into the more constant and rougher payment of the city streets for a time before throwing her into more building and finally stopping into another demolished store.

Blackfire lied in a pile of rubble from where she threw her in. She wasn't going to give up now...Starfire never did for her. She couldn't come up with anything to say though...what could she say? Surprisingly, retaliation never came to mind. After the dust clear she saw her sister approaching her she quickly looked around only seeing a couple mannequins displaying dresses.

She eyed her sister as she breathed heavily "It looks like you could use a hug." she really couldn't come up with anything else. She was quickly silenced with blast from her sister's eye beams. She groaned lightly at the pain. She looked at one of the mannequins hoping for another chance "This would look great on you!"

Once again Starfire used her eyebeams but at the mannequin and just continued to glare at her sister "I AM NOT FALLING FOR THE ACT AGAIN!" yelled out as she gathered up her energy making an energy orb focusing on her.

Blackfire panicked, had...had she really done this to her...she had to get her back...Starfire had made a great life here on Earth... if she did this...she would become what she was now possibly lose her great friends. But how can she possibly reverse everything she had done to her.

It was then she had a memory come to her...when they were merely children and she stole her small stuffed toy and never returned it...and yet she was just as affectionate as ever after the fact. That was it.

"Wait!" Blackfire cried out "I have something to show you." she reached behind self and pulled out the small toy. She kept it with her as a memory or trophy of the first thing she stole...it was about time to start making things right.

Starfire's anger seemed to just vanish as her eyes widen with surprise and the energy she was creating ceased she lowered her self to take the toy from her "The dolly you stole from me as a child? Blackfire...where did you get it?"

"I've had it the whole time" Blackfire began with silently watering eyes "I shouldn't have taken it, and I shouldn't have kept it. Starfire...I'm sorry." she said a sincerely as she could muster in her injured form.

Starfire had a small smile on her face "You really have changed..." she said gently.

"Yes...I have..." she said quietly with a hopeful smile. Starfire kept the doll close. It was then Blackfire fell unconscious.

Starfire landed on the ground, still holding onto the small doll. She looked down at her injured sister...she changed. Now that she'd calm down, he was finally able to take a look at herself...she wasn't happy with what she saw...she was fueled on hatred and anger and this was the end result. He anger wasn't necessarily on her sister, just on what her sister did to her.

Fortunately, Starfire had two advantages. First being that her race's hair grows back much quicker than human's hair. Second, the burned on 'tattoos' were going to heal and with proper application of medicines the burns/scars would go away as well in a short time. The only thing that would take some time to get back to normal would be the muscle mass she built while in prison. Nothing that Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't help with by introducing poor nutritional foods as well as keeping up with fat burning, she too could get that back to normal.

She put the doll in her pocket, and picked up her sister bridal style flew into the air back home. "I'm glad I never gave up on you sister" she said to herself. One part of her didn't know if she necessarily was 'sorry' of what she did to her, so many years of pain and rejection... But it did make one thing clear to her...she truly did change, she did want to make amends, patch things between them.

When Starfire returned home holding onto her sister, she explained everything that happened and gave them huge word 'of the thanks' for opening her sister's eyes and teaching her how to be a good sister. She placed her sister in one of the many guest rooms. Raven along with Cyborg's help made attended to her medically.

While they attended to her Starfire made it a point to change out off her torn prison outfit into her usual attire. It was a little tight due to her increase muscle mass but she was working on reducing it. And to her great fortune, Robin made a wig which had her normal hair color and length. She was okay with it, so she sheaved the rest of her hair so it would call grow back evenly with it's proper color and applied medicine that would, with some time, remove all the burn scar 'tattoos'.

After all was said in done she left her room and made her way to the living room. She saw Beast Boy as a gorilla putting in a new window with Robin using a broom and dustpan to sweeping up all the broken glass that she had made.

"Oh" Robin said as he looked and saw Starfire coming from the hallway entrance "Hey, Star. You feeling okay?"

Starfire gave nod "Yes, I am feeling well. Thank you Robin for the wig. But my hair should return to it's proper length with a few short weeks."

"Naw, it's alright." Robin said with small smile, good thing all of them dressed like her so they already had the wig "Just glad to have you back and okay." Robin rubbed his face lightly for a moment "Cyborg told me Blackfire may be out for awhile, probably a couple weeks."

"I see" she said rubbing her arm "I must apologize for inflicting pain on you earlier, you did not deserve that."

Robin rubbed his face but back to sweeping up the glass "It's alright" he chuckled "I'm still ready for action."

"Hey Star" Beast Boy called while holding on to the replacement window "You mind giving me a hand here."

"Absolutely friend Beast Boy!" she ecstatically called out holding the window with ease as Robin and Beast Boy did the other work replace both windows. To both Starfire's and Robin's surprise Beast Boy didn't screw up replacing the windows but they didn't voice this. This also gave her the opportunity to tell Beast Boy and Robin her plan to reduce muscle mass by Beast Boy's unhealthy diet but also have her join Robin's training sessions so she would still stay in shape and stay healthy.

After a very eventful day for all of them, it was finally time to go to bed for the night. Before turning to bed though, Starfire wanted to visit her sister.

The Tamaranean Princess approached the guest room she placed her in. Cyborg and Raven were able to properly patch her up...there was only waiting for the next thing, waking up. While there was no real way to tell, Cyborg estimated that it would be a couple weeks before she would wake up.

She entered the room and now was able to see her sister again. She was no longer wearing her normal clothing, she was now wearing a typical hospital garment (she was assuming Raven changed her) and was hooked up a couple small machines. It was merely a heart reader and a feeding tube, she didn't much of anything else other than the bandages they put on her from what she had done.

Starfire stood in front of the bed they placed her in and just looked at her older sister's injured form. Again, she couldn't tell if she necessarily regretted or felt sorry for her...the emotional pain she put her through...all the rejection...but there was one thing she felt pain in however...how she did this to someone she loved.

She never hated her sister...never. She hated everything she'd done to her but never hated her. She loved her like all sisters were supposed to. It may have been many years but it finally came through to her. She was glad her sister stopped her from doing more damage than she already caused and showed she was ligament in making amends.

"Kom... "

_-Two and a half weeks later-_

Over the course of two weeks, Starfire was becoming like the teammate they've known and loved. The application of medicine daily had made the burning scar 'tattoos' completely vanished, her hair had grown back to shoulder length now, so she no longer used the wig and with her temporary diet and workout she started to become more slender like she was before. She also noted how excited Robin had been now that she was training with him.

She made it a point to visit her sister nightly sometimes in the morning to check up on her and see how she was doing. The entire time though...she wanted to know if perhaps she could join the Titans. Part of her believed that the others would jump on board immediately, considering they let her stay to teach her how to be a good friend and sibling. Another part of her believed that...well...other than that she didn't have much of anything good to say about her.

She was currently on her way to the living room to do the 'laying around' bit and enjoy the others' company. When she made to the living room, she was surprised to see only Raven in there sitting the floor with her laptop. She then flew over to the couch and sat there and looked over Raven.

"Friend Raven, where are Robin and the others?" Starfire asked.

Raven shrugged through her cloak "Cyborg and Beast Boy are in the other room playing video games and Robin in probably training outside."

"Oh..." she said with slight disappointment.

Raven raised a brow before letting out a sigh "Something wrong Starfire?"

"Um...not me, my sister, what are we to do with her? I do not wish to have her return to prison, not when she has finally accepted and returned my love and making amends with us."

Raven sighed at her alien friend "Look Star, I don't know what is going to happen. But she may not be able to stay in the tower. No matter what's patched between the two of you, she's still a criminal and an escaped convict. I doubt Robin is going to want to have that in the Tower."

"But...I don't want her to return to the prison. Look what it did to me" she still remembered what prison turned her into...not liking the memory "I fear if she does return...she may relapse into something worse and just have everything we've done the 'mending of bridges' between us be for naught."

Raven had a small frown knowing that Starfire had a point "It's not my decision Star. Before you came back she was on good terms with all of us, but regardless of how often we disobey Robin, he's still the leader and it's his decision." She then sighed again "But even if he does allow her stay, we would have to deal with her sentencing, having a wanted criminal under our roof isn't going to be good for us or help her in the long run."

Starfire listen to her words and nodded slowly knowing she was right, getting her approval to stay here was only half the battle. Even though her sister has turned over a new leaf, it was going to take more than that to pay for the crimes she committed...they couldn't just erase that.

"Hey ladies." Robin called out as he walked in to take a seat on the couch sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He took a breath of the cool air conditioning from his extra training session. While he enjoyed (perhaps a little too much) Starfire's company in his training, he always liked to have a bit of time to himself doing his own unique work out sessions. It was then he looked over to Starfire and noted a slightly depressed expression.

The leader frowned "Um...Star is something wrong?"

The Tamaranean sighed facing her leader "Friend Robin, I am concerned with my sister's well being once she awakens, what will we do with her?"

Robin shrugged, but it wasn't in a dismissive way it was just he never thought about it "Well, I don't know. If you and all of us changed her for the better, we could probably use her help..."

Raven faced her leader "That may be true but we will have to address the issue that she is a wanted criminal and an escaped convict. One way or another it's going to come back and bite her and if she stays with us we'll all be affected."

Robin nodded agreeing with Raven "Let's wait till she awakens then we'll see what happens." Both Raven and Starfire nodded at his request. They would receive an answer soon enough.

Starfire spent the rest of the day by herself, mostly in her room but also took comfort in the nice warm, clear weather. There was very little crime today so it was a pretty quiet day after that. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy kept it down for a change throughout most of the day.

That night, after showering and dressing in her night attire, she went to do her now routine checking on her sister. When she got there, she noted just how much better she looked, practically all the injuries she had inflicted had disappeared. She had a small smile looking at her, she didn't doubt she was going to wake up, everything about her vitals were normal, it was only a matter of time.

The younger sister pulled up a small chair and sat next to her resting sister, watching her. "Kom" she knew she wasn't listening but felt like saying aloud anyway "I wish for you to awaken, now that we've worked things out...I wish to continue that..."

As expected Blackfire said nothing and Starfire just continued to sit there. She still didn't know weather or she was 'sorry' or regretted putting her sister in this condition but she was hoping to put it past her, like she had done for her so many years.

After about twenty minuets of nothing but electronic beeping she left once more to continue the same procedure tomorrow. Before she could open the door however, she heard a light groan.

Starfire turned immediately to see her sister stirring in bed and her eyes opening slightly. She immediately flew over to her, picked her up and hugged her older sister.

Blackfire's mind was still fog from just waking up and now just picked up into the air with an extremely excited Starfire.

"Glorious sister Kom! It is so good to have you back!" Star continued to hug her tightly.

Blackfire tried to get a breath out "Okay, I love you too Kori, just...a little air!"

"Oh sorry." she apologized as she let go and her sister landed herself back in back, taking a sitting position. "It is just so good to see you again awake...and we can finally continue mending our damaged sisterhood."

Despite her head feeling like a planet, she remembered all that occurred before she was knocked out and was glad to see the sister she knew and loved again. "Yeah...glad you never gave up on me Kori."

Starfire sighed happily "I could never do that."

"But I would've." Blackfire said a bit dejectedly while her sense were getting back to normal "Kori...I'm sorry I took you for granted and used your kind heart against you. You didn't deserve that, I wish I could make it up to you."

"You can. Stay with me and my friends on Earth. Become a fellow Titan, and help us fight crime in Jump City. I will make this a point of penance for all the things that has happened before now."

Blackfire nodded with slight smile, happy to see she was still willing to give her a chance redeem herself even further "But Kori...how are you willingly doing this...after everything I've done to you?"

"Because Kom...I forgive you."

And that mended the sister's damaged relationship. The rest of the Titans were fine with having Blackfire as a fellow Titan but she knew that they were still keeping an eye on her even if it was just a glance over. Starfire and Robin made a trip to the prison and explained the situation to them. The prison officials allowed this but they added the stipulation that she was not allowed to leave the planet for the length of her remaining prison sentence. She was also tagged so if she did leave the planet she would be tracked down.

But that wasn't going to be a problem. She now had five great friends whom she owed so much to. And one of them was an ever loving sister that never gave up on her. She personally felt that she didn't deserve a second chance like this but they did anyway.

"Thank you sister..."


End file.
